Lucifer
by Channie10
Summary: Ia tak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan barusaja. Ia hanya mengakui bagaimana debaran itu menganggunya, bagaimana hangatnya hatinya saat pria mungil itu tersenyum kearahnya. Ia tak bisa melupakan apapun detail dari pria mungil disampingnya/Chap 2 is UP!/EXO/YAOI/DLDR
1. Teaser

_**L**__ucifer_

_**R**__ate : __**T **__[__**T**__eenager]_

_**G**__enre : __**C**__rime, __**AU **__[__**A**__lternate __**U**__niverse], __**R**__omance_

_**W**__arning : __**YAOI,**_ _**B**__oyX__**B**__oy. _

_Word count: 560_

_**F**__oreword : __**H**__idup memang bukanlah pilihan, tapi untuk memutuskan bagaiman jalan hidup itu adalah sebuah keputusan. __**K**__yungsoo bukan sosok siswa anti-sosial, ia pria yang menyenangkan. __**S**__aat sosok seperti Kai dan Luhan memenuhi harinya dan menentukan bagaimana jalan hidupnya. __**K**__yungsoo berubah menjadi seorang yang anti-sosial dan lebih memilih berpikir tentang dua aspek yang menjadi bahan pemikirannya. _

_**S**__aat yang paling ia benci adalah dimana ia harus kembali mengulang segalanya dari awal. __**M**__engenal seseorang baru, mengingat nama mereka dan beradaptasi kembali. __**A**__nti-sosial bukanlah kata yang terlampau pantas untuk ia sandang, akan tetapi saat pemimpin dua kubu paling berpengaruh di sekolah membuatnya menjadi sosok anti-sosial, __**K**__yungsoo hanya berdiam kembali dan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berpikir dan kembali berpikir. _

_**J**__alur balapan liar memang menjadi salah satu opsi penilaiannya, akan tetapi ia tak akan menitik beratkan nilai pada kalah-menangnya, ia hanya akan menitik beratkan pada dua opsi teratas dipikirannya. __**C**__inta dan __**K**__etulusan. _

_**D**__o __**K**__yungsoo : ia berasal dari __**G**__yeonggi, bukanlah pilihannya untuk pindah ke __**S**__eoul. __**H**__anya ibunya yang keras kepalalah yang bisa membuatnya melakukannya. __**I**__a sosok polos dengan sejuta kelucuan yang tak pernah ia sadari._

_**B**__yun __**B**__aekhyun : pria penyuka gaya rock n' roll dengan wajah innocent yang benar-benar membuat mual. __**I**__a adalah teman yang setia dan juga baik hati. __**B**__uktinya, ia merelakan sesuatu hanya untuk membuat orang yang disukainya bahagia. _

_**C**__hen : pria sedang dengan mata sipit dan tulang pipi kentara__**. B**__isa dibilang ia adalah orang yang mengatur kelompoknya. __**B**__erotak cerdas dan memiliki suara falsetto yang indah. Menjaga keaslian membernya adalah visi utamanya. _

_**K**__im __**J**__oonmyeon : pria pendek berkulit putih dan rambut coklat mowhak. Ketua kesiswaan yang sebenarnya adalah iblis yang memakai topeng malaikat. Sisi gelapnya, ia adalah sosok berdarah dingin dengan masa lalu kelam dan keluarga brokenhome yang ia punya membuatnya semakin bad dan beast. _

_**P**__ark __**C**__hanyeol : pria jangkung bergigi putih dan rambut hitam. Ia bekerja disebuah pub sebagai bartender dan menjadi sosok beast dijalanan. _

_**H**__uang __**Z**__itao : pria berkulit kecoklatan dengan rambut pirang yang aneh. Ia adalah seorang model pria gay dewasa dan ia menjadi beast dengan segala kelebihan pada tubuhnya. Tapi satu hal saja, ia masih ber-segel. _

_**L**__ay : pria dungu dengan kepolosan diatas maksimum, siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia adalah koordinir lapangan kelompoknya. Ia benar-benar lihai mengatur strategi di jalanan. _

_**X**__iumin : pria sedang dengan kekuatan otak yang bisa diadu dengan Lay. Ia juga seorang koordinir lapangan dikelompoknya. _

_**L**__uhan : tak ada yang menyangka bagaimana bisa seorang pria berwajah malaikat sebenarnya adalah seorang iblis dan raja di jalur balapan. Ia putra dari salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Seoul dengan keluarga yang sama brokenhome-nya ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain bermain wanita dan menjadi beast sejati. _

_**K**__ai : pria tan dengan tubuh jangkung dan garis rahang tegas, bukan brokenhome yang menyebabkannya menjadi seorang beast yang brengsek. Kematian kedua orangtuanya dengan sosok kakak laki-laki yang perhatian padanya, membuatnya kehilangan pikiran dan perlahan berubah menjadi seorang beast. _

_**D**__an pada akhirnya, hanya dua aspek yang menjadi uring-uringannya adalah dua hal teratas yang ia beratkan nilainya. __**B**__ukan bagaimana breksek dan beastnya mereka, tapi bagaimana mereka …._

To be continue…

Ff sampingan sama The Fate, pairing utamanya mungkin mudah ditebak tapi ada beberapa konflik yang mengondisikan Kyungsoo berubah jadi manusia ansi-sosial.

Maaf buat the fate yang lama upadatenya dan happy reading !

Last, mind to review?

Channie10


	2. He is

_**L**__ucifer_

_**R**__ate : __**T **__[__**T**__eenager]_

_**G**__enre : __**C**__rime, __**AU **__[__**A**__lternate __**U**__niverse], __**R**__omance_

_**W**__arning : __**YAOI,**_ _**B**__oyX__**B**__oy. _

_Word count :1403_

_**[C**__hapter 1__**]**__ – He is …_

Ia menjejakkan kaki-kakinya mungilnya melangkah lebih dalam ke Sekolah barunya. Rasa canggung merasuki tubuhnya dan merayap dihatinya, ini terasa seperti berpindah kelain Negara, walaupun dalam kenyataan, Kyungsoo hanya pindah dari Gyeonggi ke Seoul. Tak ada yang bisa merayu ibunya lagi saat Kyungsoo benar-benar tak ingin pindah dan masuk ke Sekolah baru, dan pada akhirnya ia hanya akan menjadi manekin di Sekolah dan menjadi seorang yang anti-sosial selama beberapa bulan.

Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah merajuk dan berputar-putar mencari kelasnya saat seseorang senior tiba-tiba menabraknya. "Ah, _choesonghabnida_"kata Kyungsoo ketika ia sudah dapat berdiri dan membungkuk maaf pada seniornya. _Awal yang buruk_, pikirnya.

Seniornya terkekeh pelan dan Kyungsoo merasa harus melihat bagaiama seniornya itu terlihat seperti mengejeknya. Sangat. "Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau anak baru bukan?"tanya seniornya dengan senyum yang melegakan. Kyungsoo merasa seperti angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya, dan ia mengangguk. "Ya, saya pindahan dari Gyeonggi"jawabnya dengan kecanggungan luar biasa. Seniornya mengangkat tangannya, "Kim Joonmyeon, kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Aku ketua kesiswaan disini"katanya. Kyungsoo menerima salamnya dan juga menjabat tangannya, "Kyungsoo, aku Do Kyungsoo"kata Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis.

"Aku akan mengantarmu"kata seniornya sambil berjalan mendahuluinya. _Ini terlalu canggung_, batinnya.

..

..

Kyungsoo masih menulis materi Matematika yang ditulis dipapan putih. Sesekali ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil dikepalanya dan membuat berbagai ekspresi lucu karena pelajaran Matematika yang bukan menjadi bidangnya. Sungguh.

Tiga jam sebelumnya, ia bertemu dengan senior bernama Kim Joonmyeon dan seniornya itu mengatarnya ke kelasnya. Ia masuk kedalam kelas X-A. Ia mendapatkan teman sebangku pria bernama Baekhyun yang begitu cerewet. Rangakaian peristiwa yang tak pernah Kyungsoo pikirkan atau bahkan hanya terlintas dipikarannya saat ia memasuki kelas baru. Begitu bertolak belakang dengan bagaima yang ia pikirkan.

Bel istirahat berdering pukul sepuluh pagi. Kyungsoo membereskan bukunya, dan ia masih melihat Baekhyun juga melakukannya. "Hei Baekhyun-Hyung! Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama"teriak seorang pria; dengan tubuh sedang dan rambut kecoklatan. Pria itu merangkul Baekhyun dengan akrabnya dan tak memperdulikan keberadaan Kyungsoo disekitarnya. "Bisa lepaskan aku, aku ingin makan siang bersama dengan teman baruku. Kyungsoo kenalkan, ia Kim Jongdae kau bisa memanggilnya Chen"kata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo cukup terhenyak bangun dari tidurnya saat Baekhyun mengajaknya makan siang bersama. "Baiklah Hyung, bawa ia ke Luhan kalau kau punya teman baru se –"kalimat Chen terputus karena secara sepihak Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan sosok Chen sendirian didalam kelas.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana dengan temanmu?"tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tak menjawab alih-alih menariknya kearah kantin.

Baekhyun mendudukannya disebuah bangku dan pria itu juga duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat kalau tak hanya ia dan Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku itu. "Luhan-Hyung, kau menonton konsernya kemarin?"tanya Baekhyun dan pria bernama Luhan; dengan rambut hitam pekat dan tubuh sedang menatapnya. "Tidak, aku tak menyukai bagaiman pria itu berteriak seperti tak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan telinga penonton setelahnya"jawab Luhan malas.

Kyungsoo menatap pria tampan bernama Luhan, dengan alisnya yang tebal ia menautkan alisnya. Ia mengernyit, "Maaf Baekhyun, bisa kau antarkan aku ke konternya?"tanya Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Baekhyun memasukan sesendok es krim kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun menatapnya, "Apa? Baiklah, ayo kita pergi"kata Baekhyun sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

**XXXXXXX**

Pukul tiga sore, Kyungsoo sudah duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan sebuah buku Fisika ditangan, besok akan mengadakan ujian dadakan dan dengan terpaksa, ia harus mengikutinya. Ia menghela nafas dalam, pikirannya terbang ke peristiwa yang tak terdeteksi siang tadi. Ia mendapat teman baru, dan anehnya teman barunya itu penyuka rock n' roll dan seorang anggota gangster. Ia menghela nafas lagi, dipikirannya Baekhyun cukup baik dan ramah.

Ia beranjak dan berjalan menuju balkon rumahnya. Ia masih melihat jalan sepi didepan rumahnya. Kapan ibunya akan pulang? Apa ibunya tak mengkhawatirkannya sama sekali?. Saat ia datang dan mengucapkan salam, tak ada seorangpun yang menjawabnya.

Ia menarik sebuah buku yang ia simpan diantara buku-buku pelajarannya. Diary, satu hal yang sangat ia butuhkan. Dimana seharusnya ada ibunya yang bisa mendengarkan ceritanya dan mendengar keluh-kesahnya, ia lebih memilih menulisnya diatas buku tebal ber-cover merah-hitam kotak-kotak. Bukan karena ia malu, tapi hanya karena satu alasan.

Ibunya tak akan pernah punya waktu lebih untuknya.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Saat ia merasa bosan, Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah sepeda didalam garasi dan bersepeda mengelilingi komplek, ia butuh tahu tentang tata-letak daerah tempat tinggalnya. Ia bahagia, melihat daun-daun menguning dan rontok, merasakan bagaimana angin musim semi menemaninya. Ia tersenyum, dengan kaki-kakinya yang masih mengayuh pedal sepeda.

Hingga disebuah perempatan, Kyungsoo yang tak sempat memperhatikan kanan dan kiri akhirnya tertabrak sebuah sepeda lainnya. "Akh.."Kyungsoo mengaduh sambil merasakan perih dilututnya, sepedanya limbung disampingnya dengan seorang pria yang menabraknya. Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri dan membersihkan pantatnya. "Maafkan aku, aku benar benar –ohh"katanya terhenti saat lagi-lagi rasa perih dilututnya mengambil perhatiannya.

Sang pria membantunya duduk disebuah kursi kayu ditepi jalan, Kyungsoo hanya merintih dan mengaduh-aduh saat pria itu masih berusaha membereskan sepeda mereka. Pria itu kembali, dengan sebuah tas plastik putih dan berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo.

"Ssshh…"Kyungsoo mendesis saat pria itu menyapukan alkohol dilukanya. Rasa dingin merambat dan ia masih mendesis samar. Pria itu juga menyapukan obat merah dan ia menutupnya dengan perban. "Selesai, lain kali hati-hatilah dan lihat arah berlawanan"kata pria itu lalu pergi. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan mengangkat tangannya. "Te –"ucapnya lantang dan terhenti saat pria itu beranjak sambil menaiki sepedanya. " –rima kasih"lanjutnya pelan.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ia masih menaiki sepedanya hingga ia memasuki sebuah pekarangan luas. Ia memasukkan sepedanya kedalam garasi dan meletakkannya disebelah mobil sport merahnya dan motornya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah dan berjalan melewati ruang tengah.

_**Malam itu, keadaan rumah ini sungguh ramai dan aura bahagia menguar dari sebuah keluarga yang tengah bercanda bersama. **_

"_**Kim Jongin, jangan makan bagian Jongwoon. Kau sudah mengabiskan setengahnya sayang"kata seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang. **_

_**Sosok kecil dengan rambut hitam, itu merajuk masih berkacak pinggang didepan meja yang dipenuhi dengan dua Loyang pizza, kentang goreng, dan cola. **_

"_**Tapi umma, Hyung sudah membelinya bersama kekasihnya sebelum pulang. Sekarang giliranku memakannya"rajuknya dengan mukanya yang lucu. **_

Ingatan itu kembali merayap keotaknya. Saat ia melewati ruang tengahnya yang penuh dengan kenangan dan memori yang terasa seperti akan membunuhnya perlahan, ia tak tahu kenapa ingatan itu selalu kembali dan kembali ke pikirannya, sekuat apapun ia berusaha dan sebesar apapun. Tak akan pernah berhasil.

..

..

..

Ia masuk kedalam selimut tebalnya dan berusaha untuk tertidur, dengan ingatan masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya. Ia hanya ingin cepat terlelap dan melupakan tentang kejadian masa lalunya. Kecelakaan kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya memang begitu berdampak baginya.

Ia dulu adalah Jongin yang baik hati, Jongin yang ceria, dan Jongin yang pemalu. Dan sekarang, ia berubah menjadi orang yang brengsek, kejam, dan tak berperasaan. Ingatan masa lalu merubahnya menjadi sosok Jongin yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Ia sungguh tak mengenal dirinya sekarang. Ia terlalu berbeda.

**XXXXXX**

Sebuah mobil hitam dengan sebuah lidah api merah dikedua sisinya memasuki pekarangan rumah. Rumah dengan cat biru muda dan pintu putih. Pria berambut hitam dan tubuh sedang keluar dari mobilnya dan menguncinya.

Rasa pening menyerangnya, dan sesunggunya rasa ini selalu menyerangnya saat ia pulang kerumah dan melihat keadaan orang tuanya. Subjek yang seharusnya membantunya meraih masa depannya, menemaninya saat ia kesepian, dan juga menjadi bahu saat ia merasa sedih dan lelah. Akan tetapi ia tak pernah memiliki orang tua seperti itu. Ayahnya adalah seorang penggila kerja yang hanya memperhatikan bagaimana grafik bursanya semakin menjulang dan menjulang. Sedangkan ibunya, seorang wanita murahan yang tak pernah mencintai ayah dan dia. Wanita yang pekerjaannya 'memeras' ayahnya.

Luhan membanting pintu, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuknya. Wajahnya ia tutup dengan bantal dan semenit kemudian terdengar suara isakan pelan. Luhan mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang dan menekuk lututnya. Ia hanya seorang pria yang lemah dan cengeng. Bukan pria kuat dan berani seperti orang lain tahu.

**XXXXXX**

Disebuah rumah, tepatnya disebuah kamar dengan cat putih. Terdapat sebuah ranjang sengel dan sebuah meja belajar disampingnya.

Terdengar musik memekakan _rock_ mulai terdengar, seorang pria yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Rambutnya basah dan berbau wangi sampo. Ia berdiri disebelah jendela besarnya yang terbuka. Korden yang ada disisi-sisi jendela terbang tak beraturan terkena angin.

Saat seperti ini hanya ada satu sosok pria yang hadir dan muncul ke permukaan pikirannya. Seorang yang dicintainya dengan segala hal yang perlahan mengahncurkannya. Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun saat orang yang disukainya hanya memasang wajah palsunya dan menyembunyikan tangis dan rasa marahnya. Itu akan membunuhnya, Baekhyun tahu. Namun, sekeras apapun Baekhyun mencoba, pria itu tak akan pernah mau mendengarnya.

Karena ia hanya sosok yang dilihat tapi tak pernah ia dengar.

Dan juga, Sosok yang ia dengar tapi tak pernah ia lihat.

Seseorang memutar kenop pintunya, dan berdiri diambang pintu. "Byun Baekhyun, jangan terus membayangkannya dan cepat turun kebawah"

**XXXXXX**

Pagi berikutnya, Kyungsoo telah mendapatkan seragam miliknya juga telah mengetahui jalan menuju sekolah. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menemani ibunya sarapan dan mengambil sepedanya dari dalam garasi. "Ibu! Kyungsoo berangkat, bye!"teriaknya sambil membuka pagar dan membwa sepedanya.

Perjalanannya memang tak begitu mengasyikkan, ia menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan sepasang _earphone_ putih yang mengalunkan lagu dari penyanyi grup kesukaannya. Jalan komplek rumahnya memang benar-benar sepi, dan dengan begitu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana seluk beluk jalan dan apa yang ada disisi kiri-kanan jalan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Ia sudah menampakkan kakinya didepan gerbang sekolah, "Annyeong Haseyo"sapanya pada seorang penjaga gerbang. Ia hanya ingin memulai harinya dengan lebih baik.

Kyungsoo memarkirkan sepedanya dihalaman parkir. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa pria dengan dua mobil lamborgini sedang berbincang diparkiran yang tak jauh darinya. Sekolah yang unik, disekoalhnya dulu, siswa tak dibolehkan mengendarai mobil dan memang hanya sepeda dan motor yang memenuhi parkirannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak sebelum sebuah suara memaksanya untuk berhenti. "Hei anak baru"panggil salah satu pria; dengan rambut hitam pekat dan mata yang tak jauh berbeda dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, menatap pria itu. "Kau bisa datang keatap nanti saat jam istirahat, aku ingin berbicara padamu"katanya.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Melewati beberapa lorong dengan banyak loker disamping kirinya. Sampai dikelas ia meletakkan tasnya dan menjatuhkan pantatnya diatas kursi dan tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun datang, dengan seorang pria yang Kyungsoo ingat bernama Chen. "Oh Hai Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar anak yang rajin"kata Baekhyun sambil menjatuhkan tasnya.

"Uhm terimakasih dan selamat pagi"ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Baekhyun mengambil duduk disampingnya begitupula Chen. "Aku melihatmu berbincang dengan Chanyeol tadi, apa yang ia katakan padamu?"tanya Baekhyun dan mutlak membuat Chen membulatkan mata. "Apa! Park Chanyeol? Ia sungguh gila"pekik Chen tak terduga.

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya, "Siapa itu Park Chanyeol?"tanyanya dengan wajah yang seratus persen polos. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya, "Pria yang kau temui tadi diparkiran. Berambut hitam legam dengan mata yang besar"ucapnya dengan tangannya yang bergerak-gerak membentuk dua buah lingkaran.

"Ia memintaku menemuinya nanti saat istirahat"jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah yang polos. "Tidak. Kau tak boleh bertemu dengannya Kyungsoo. Ia berbahaya"

To be continue…

Chap satu hanya perkenalan saja ya…

Meskipun reaksinya gak terlalu baik, tapi makasih buat yang review dan untuk 'The Fate', sudah agak keliatan kan jalan ceritanya?

Mind to review?

Channie10


	3. The truth

_**L**__ucifer_

_**R**__ate : __**T **__[__**T**__eenager]_

_**G**__enre : __**C**__rime, __**AU **__[__**A**__lternate __**U**__niverse], __**R**__omance_

_**W**__arning : __**YAOI,**_ _**B**__oyX__**B**__oy. _

_**W**__ord __**A**__count : 2165_

_**[C**__HAPTER 2__**] – T**__he __**T**__ruth_

Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya. "Kenapa?"tanyanya lagi. Baekhyun memasang wajah kaku begitupun dengan Chen.

Kyungsoo mulai menggeram. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan?"geramnya dengan wajah marah. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan panjang. "Hanya jangan dekati dia dan semua temannya oke?"kata Baekhyun.

..

..

Kyungsoo berbohong. Ia sedang berjalan menaiki belasan anak tangga untuk mencapai atap sekolah. Jantungnya sudah berpacu sendari tadi, dan ia memaksakan untuk bertemu dengan sosok pria yang menurut Baekhyun berbahaya.

Ia sudah mencapai atas dan dengan pelan, Kyungsoo mendorong pintu besi yang menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah. Ia mencoba santai dengan berkali-kali menghela nafas sampai akhirnya ia membuka pintu besi itu dan melihat pria tinggi itu membelakanginya.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati pria itu dan menepuk bahunya. Pria itu membalikkan badannya dan menarik satu sisi bibirnya. "Kau datang –"ucapnya memulai. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. " –bodoh"hardiknya. Kyungsoo merasa nyeri diulu hatinya dan berniat berbalik sebelum seorang pria lain berdiri didepannya. Menghalangi jalannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan airmatanya saat suara dingin menyapa gendang telinganya. "Hai, aku Tao. Aku melihat kau begitu dekat dengan Wolf"ucapnya pelan dan menusuk. Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya telah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. "S-siapa itu Wolf?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang menggigil.

Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Tao dan Chanyeol bahkan suara nafas berat mereka, "Aku tak yakin bila kau tak mengenal siapa itu Byun Baekhyun"ucapnya. Kyungsoo tersentak, ia merasa ingin memojok dan menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangan dan menekuk kakinya. "Dengar manis, Baekhyun itu mesin pembunuh"bisik pria jangkung lainnya. Chanyeol.

Kini telapak tangan Kyungsoo sudah menutupi telingannya, ia tak ingin ada kata-kata apapun yang masuk dan akhirnya ia ketahui. Ia hanya ingin mengenal Baekhyun sebagai pria yang humoris dan aneh. "Ia punya teman bernama Luhan. Dan dia adalah mesin pembunuh yang lebih berbahaya, aku sarankan sayang~ jangan terlalu dekat dengan pria Byun dan teman-temannya itu"ucap Chanyeol dan tak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Telapak tangannya lebih erat menutupi telingannya. Ia bisa merasakan air mata akhirnya mengalir dan isakan pelannya mulai terdengar. "Kau kenal Chen, ia adalah seorang –"ucapan Tao terhenti saat pintu besi secara tiba-tiba terbuka dan menimbulkan suara benturan keras.

**XXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo telah duduk dikursi panjang taman belakang dengan seorang pria yang tengah memandangnya acuh. Ia bahkan masih menangis dan terisak. "Ayolah, jangan menangis. Mereka tak akan menyakitimu lagi"ucap pria itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, memandang mata bening pria didepannya, "Maafkan aku, dan terimakasih Luhan-_sshi_"ucap Kyungsoo. Ia masih berusaha relax dan menghentikan isakannya. Hingga akhirnya Luhan memegang pundaknya dan meremasnya pelan. "Menangislah"ucapnya pelan lalu membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo tak tahu didunia apa sekarang ia berada, ia hanya memperdulikan sosok yang tengah memeluknya dan membiarkannya menangis dibahunya. Aroma _citrus_ Luhan begitu menenangkan dan ia bisa berhenti menangis dalam beberapa puluh menit.

Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tak berpindah tempat sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya Luhan memulai pembicaraan. "Kau disini saja oke? Kau sudah terlampau terlambat untuk masuk, bel pulang akan segera berbunyi"ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia masih menautkan lengannya dibelakang leher Luhan dan bernafas tenang disana. "Kenapa kau menolongku?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Bibir Luhan membentuk suatu garis senyum samar. "Aku mendengar dari pembicaraanmu dengan Baekhyun, dan aku tahu kau akan datang kesana"ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kepalanya diceruk leher pria tampan itu dan membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Ugh~ kau menyebalkan"ucapnya. Seakan-akan mereka begitu dekat dan memiliki sebuah hubungan yang jelas. "Terimakasih, semua orang berkata begitu"

**XXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo masih menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya saat mobil ibunya memasuki pekarangan rumah. Ia bisa mendengar suara mesin yang dimatikan dan suara pintu terbuka. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka mata dan menyapa ibunya sebentar.

Kyungsoo semakin menutup matanya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan suara stiletto ibunya terdengar. Ibunya duduk ditepi ranjang dan mengelus rambutnya, menyingkirkan beberapa helai anak rambut yang menutupi matanya. "Maafkan ibu Kyungsoo, ibu tak mempunyai waktu lebih untukmu"ibunya berbisik lalu mengecup dahinya. "Selamat tidur"

Lalu ibunya beranjak menjauh dan menutupi pintu kamarnya kembali.

Setetes air mata mengalir dan ia bahagia karena mengetahui bahwa ibunya masih menyayanginya dan mengkhawatirkannya.

**XXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo tak bisa menemukan keberadaan ibunya dimanapun. Ia hanya melihat dua buah roti isi dengan sebuah memo yang tertulis bahwa ibunya harus berangkat lebih dulu karena ia harus rapat dengan kliennya.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat dan meminum susunya. Ia mengunci pintu dan berjalan menuju sekolah. Ini masih terlampau pagi dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Tangannya ia simpan didalam saku celana dan rambut merah tuanya yang ia sisir kebelakang.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya saat seseorang berjalan disampingnya. Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, dengan kulit tan dan rambut kecoklatan. Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Selamat pagi"ucapnya dan pria disampingnya menatapnya. "Oke. Maafkan Chanyeol dan Tao, aku tak tahu kalau mereka akan menyakitimu"ucap pria itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkan mereka"ujarnya. Pria disampingnya mengangkat telapak tangannya, "Aku Kim Jongin"ucapnya dengan nada gembira dan mata bulan sabitnya. Kyungsoo membalas jabatan tangan itu, "Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo"

**XXXXXXXX**

Pukul sepulu pagi waktu jam makan siang berdering. Secara tak manusiawi Baekhyun menyeret Kyungsoo menuju kantin dan tak memperdulikan bebagai penolakan Kyungsoo. "Baekhyu-_ah_, jangan menyeretku oke? Aku bisa jalan sendiri"ucapnya kesal.

Baekhyun memasang wajah tak berdosanya dengan senyum yang lucu. "Baiklah, karena kau manis. Aku akan membiarkanmu makan sendiri"

Kyungsoo mengernyit saat Baekhyun mengambil tempat tepat didepan Luhan dan Kyungsoo merasa bahwa tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Baekhyun menoleh padanya, "Kau tak apa? Wajahmu memerah"

Kyungsoo tergagap dan segera berdiri untuk mengambil jatah makan siangnya. "_Ya_! Kyungsoo tunggu aku"teriak Baekhyun dengan raut muka kesal.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya setelah jam istirahat selesai. Ia hanya merasa kecewa dengan bagaimana ekspresi Luhan yang seolah-olah mereka tak pernah kenal dan ugh… bagaimana mungkin kejadian tempo hari bisa dilupakan.

Materi geografis bahkan tak bisa menembus awan abu-abu yang menutupi pikiran Kyungsoo. Dan semua itu karena Luhan.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Ia menggeleng dengan kata 'uhm uhm' yang keluar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. "Oh, _ya_! Kau benar-benar lucu"

**XXXXXXX**

Diatap sekolah terlihat tiga orang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah lengkap.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang jangan ganggu anak baru itu!"teriaknya lantang. Seorang pria berambut abu-abu menundukkan kepalanya, sedang pria satunya dengan rambut hitam membuang mukanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kai! Dia –oh Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu"ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu mengetahui apapun, hanya jangan dekati pria mungil itu"ucapnya geram.

"Kau –kau menyukainya bukan?"

**XXXXXXX**

2 Mei 2009

Liburan musim panas akan segera datang. Kyungsoo tak pernah merencanakan atau bahkan memikirkan kemana dia akan berlibur. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu kalau sekolahnya akan mengadakan tur musim panas di pantai.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_. Apa keperluanmu sudah siap?"tanya ibunya dengan kepala yang menyembul di ambang pintu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi. Ia begitu menyayangkan waktu ini. Ibunya mendapat liburan musim panas dan seharusnya, ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama ibunya.

"Ibu. Maafkan Kyungsoo tak bisa menemani Ibu"ucapnya saat ia sudah didepan pintu keluar dengan sebuah tas ransel.

Mobil Baekhyun sudah terlihat didepan dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berpamitan dan mencium pipi ibunya itu.

..

..

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah tas ransel dan topi yang membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Baekhyun tak pernah sadar apa yang ia lakukan terhadap mobilnya. Membersihkan _dashbor_ mobilnya dan membuang semua kaset _rock n' roll_ dan menggantinya dengan kaset klasik. Ia bahkan juga membeli beberapa bantal leher untuk perjalanan nanti.

"Hai Baekhyun"sapa Kyungsoo saat ia sudah masuk dan duduk disamping kursi kemudi.

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi. "Hai Kyungsoo"

**XXXXXXX**

Satu lagi hal yang tak Kyungsoo tahu tentang sekolahnya. Ia (mungkin) tak merasa menyesal telah pindah ke sekolah yang pada awalnya ia pikir membosankan dan menyeramkan.

Sekolahnya bahkan tak menyewa bis untuk tur. Para murid menggunakan mobil pribadi masing-masing dan Kyungsoo berterimakasih karena Baekhyun masih ingin memberinya tumpangan.

"Apa kau lelah Kyung? Aku membawa beberapa bantal leher dibelakang. Kau bisa memakainya"ujar Baekhyun saat ia melihat Kyungsoo meregangkan badannya. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Mereka keluar bersamaan untuk memenuhi daftar hadir dan mungkin Baekhyun ingin menyapa beberapa temannya.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat Luhan yang keluar dari mobil _Ferrari _merahnya dan siswa yang ditemuinya kemarin –Jongin. Pria itu juga memakirkan mobil _Ferrari _hitamnya bertolak belakangan dengan mobil Luhan. "Apa kau pikir mereka akan _drifting_ disana? Mengapa mereka memakai mobil semahal itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, dan memandang bagaimana beningnya pria didepannya ini. "Mereka selalu melakukannya. Dan Kyungsoo kau melupakan sebuah fakta kalau mereka berdua adalah putra dari dua perusahaan sukses di Korea"

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil dengan lehernya yang terbungkus bantal leher. Baekhyun disampingnya masih focus menyetir dan lagu klasik yang berputar membuatnya perlahan menutup mata dan jatuh tertidur.

"Tidurlah malaikat. Aku mencintaimu"ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang jatuh menutup matanya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan barusaja. Ia hanya mengakui bagaimana debaran itu menganggunya, bagaimana hangatnya hatinya saat pria mungil itu tersenyum kearahnya. Ia tak bisa melupakan apapun detail dari pria mungil disampingnya.

Karena pria ini terlalu penting dan berharga baginya.

..

..

Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya dan meregangkan badannya saat mereka telah mencapai tempat istirahat sementara. Kyungsoo masih tidur didalam mobilnya dengan tenang. Ia berjalan kedalam untuk membeli beberapa jajanan ringan dan minuman. Ia pikir, Kyungsoo akan lapar saat ia terbangun nanti.

Seseorang nemepuk bahunya saat ia sedang mengantre untuk membeli sebuah _burger_. "Oh hai Lu. Kau mau _burger_?"tanyanya.

Luhan menyimpan tangannya dalam saku celana dan menatap Baekhyun. "Dimana pria mungil itu?"tanyanya dengan wajah datar dan suara yang dingin.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Siapa yang kau –Oh, kau mencari Kyungsoo? Ia sedang tidur dimobil. Ia terlihat kelelahan"jawabnya sambil membayar makanan yang ia pesan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan mencari sebuah bangku dan memutuskan untuk mengobrol. "Kau keren dengan mobil merahmu"ujar Baekhyun sambil memakan _burger_-nya satu gigitan besar. Luhan tersenyum simpul, rambut peraknya ia sisir keatas hingga membuatnya terlihat keren.

"Apa kau benar-benar berencana untuk balapan disana? Treknya benar-benar tak biasa Luhan, jalur pegunungan dengan kemiringan super"kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan penuh khawatir.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ia yang memintaku, dan aku harus memenuhi kemauannya. Kau tahu bukan?". Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap meja kayu coklat. "Tapi setidaknya pikirkanlah dulu. Chen dan Lay akan mengirimkan beberapa file tentang trekmu malam ini"

**XXXXXXXX**

Mereka sudah sampai dihotel yang disewa untuk bermalam malam ini. Tentu saja bukan hotel biasa dengan pelayanan biasa, kau tahu bukan mereka… kaya?.

Disebuah kamar hotel, terlihat seorang pria tengah berdiri dibelakang jendela kamarnya yang menyangkup gambaran tentang pantai. Ia memasukkan tangannya dalam saku dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang tak terartikan.

"Kai" seseorang memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa beberapa file dan sebuah _headset_ yang menutupi lubang telinga kirinya. Kai memutar badannya, duduk disebuah sofa sambil menunggu seorang teman prianya yang sedang sibuk dengan file dan suara yang keluar dari _headset_-nya.

Kai melirik sekilas kertas-kertas bergambar grafik saat pria itu meletakkan beberapa lembar diatas meja kaca. "Bacalah, itu adalah info tentang trekmu besok. Jangan kalah dengannya Kai, kau bisakan?"tanya pria itu.

Kai menarik satu sudut bibirnya. "Tentu saja, itu demi sesuatu"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ugh, ayolah Sehun. Kau bahkan tak bisa menafsirkan bagaimana kenampakan nyata disana?"geram seorang pria dengan topi terbalik pada pria berambut _blond_.

Sehun menggerutu dan menggaruk leher belakangnya, "Kemiringan ini sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kau ingat kita sebelumnya hanya memakai tigapuluh, tapi sekarang mereka memakai empatpuluh derajat"jawabnya.

Sedang Luhan yang duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya hanya menatap kedua temannya dengan remasan jarinya dan ketukan sepatunya. "Ini harus berhasil. Mungkin ataupun tak mungkin, kita telah menerima tantangan mereka"

Chen terlihat mengusap wajahnya, "Ya Tuhan, aku harap besok kau akan siap dengan trek yang benar-benar mematikan"

**XXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo menemukan Baekhyun dengan berlembar-lembar kertas bergrafik dan segelas kopi diatas meja kaca. Kyungsoo menarik sebuah kertas bergrafik bertuliskan '_Wolf's Grafic Line'_. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, tapi Wolf?

**XXXXXXXX**

Pukul sepuluh malam, semua orang telah mengerubungi sebuah gedung tua yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. _Wolf_ dan _Growl_. Dua buah mobil berlabel _Ferrari _berwarna merah dan hitam telah terparkir rapi didepan gedung tua bergaya Yunani itu.

Luhan dan Kai keluar dari mobil masing-masing dan saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam sebelum berjalan kearah kelompok masing-masing. Suara sorak sorai penonton mau tak mau membuat suasana menjadi lebih dan lebih tegang.

Chen dan Lay terlihat sedang menatap layar monitor sedang Baekhyun tengah memasangkan sebuah _earpiece_ ditelinga Luhan. "Nah Luhan, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya. Menangkan balapan ini dan kau mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Cepat pakain _earpiece_-mu"

Lay masih menatap monitor dan memperhatikan bagaimana grafik kelompoknya bergerak dalam detiknya. Dan semenit kemudian, ia akan mencatatnya dalam sebuah tablet dan menyimpannya. Berbagai hipotesa sudah keluar bahkan sebelum mereka memulai perlombaan.

..

..

"Kai-_ya_. Kau siap bukan? Aku dan Xiumin akan mengontrol kemana kau akan bergerak, cepat pakai _earpiece_-mu dan siapkan dirimu"kata Suho sambil memberika Kai sebuah tepukan dibahu.

Telinganya masih tertutup _headphone_ hitam dengan sebuah mikrofon disana. Ia akan berusaha untuk mengontrol Kai malam ini. Mereka akan memenangkan pertarungannya.

**XXXXXXXX**

"_Set. Ready. Go!_"teriak seorang wanita dengan bendera hitam-putih ditangannya. Tubuh rampingnya hanya terbalut sehelai kain, dengan lengannya yang tak terbalut apapun.

Suho masih menatap monitor dan berkonsentrasi ditrek yang ada dihadapan Kai. "Kai-_ya_. Kau harus bersabar oke? Didepan ada tikungan kekiri. Jangan coba untuk melepas gasmu, atau kau akan terjun kejurang. Biarkan dia meminpin dan setelahnya akan ada tikungan kekanan, cobalah menyalipnya"

Dan secara tiba-tiba mereka terkejut dengan suara…

To be continue…

Review juseyo….


End file.
